Mornings
by Nanashi1
Summary: Why Sasuke's favorite part of the day is morning. Drabble. Narusasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

A quick -two-shot- drabble (for lack of better word). First time I wrote one. Inspiration hit me, after I google-ed some images. That's how I found the cover for this as well.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

For Sasuke Uchiha, morning was the best part of the day.

It was only in the morning, that it would still be pleasantly chilly in the room, even if it was in the middle of summer.

It was only in the morning, that the sky would still be gray. Sometimes fog would cover the ground. Sometimes pearls of dew would cover the windows and sometimes even the pot of clay next to it, if the window was left open.

Today the sun had barely risen from the horizon, tinting their bedroom orange. Enlightened the piles of dirty clothes and trash on the floor.

It was only in the morning that Sasuke could ignore that. During the day he would engage in pointless arguments about tidiness. All the while knowing full well his partner would never change.

It was only in the morning, that Sasuke could be completely at ease. For it was only in the morning that he could enjoy complete silence. When his partner would stir, it would take him a few minutes to awaken. And then he would interrupt the calm with his annoyingly loud voice.

It was only in the morning that Sasuke could watch his partner to his heart content, without being judged. Only when he was asleep would his partner tolerate his stares. Only when he was asleep, would he feign from saying stupid things in a sing-song voice, like: '_S'uke loves me_', '_S'uke wants me. He wants to kiss me. He wants to hug me_' And only when he was asleep, could Sasuke manage to keep a straight face. But as soon as his partner was awake, he would always feel his cheeks heating.

It was only in the mornings, that Sasuke could feel save. For he would wake up in his partner's arms every morning. His head would rest on the same chest, every morning. He would slowly wake up, while listening to even breaths and a steady heart-beat, every morning. But as soon as his partner would wake, all rhythm would change, would quicken. And he would be forced to move.

It was only in the morning that Sasuke could feel so happy. For he would wake up to the same man, every morning. He would see the same face, every morning. Every morning the chin that was smooth last night, would be adorned with itchy blonde stubbles. Every morning the mouth that spoke to him every day would softly snore. Every morning the same unpleasant foul breath would fan over his face. And every morning, when those blue eyes finally opened, they would brightened his life, if only for just a split second.

Every morning, he'd be greeted with the same lazy smile, that would crinkle those deep blue eyes, he adored so much.

Every morning, those lips would peck his own and whisper sweet nothings.

Every morning, when that big body of his partner left his bed, the other would turn back and say: '_I love you_' before he would leave for the bathroom.

And every morning Sasuke would roll over in bed, bury his stupidly smiling face into the pillows and whisper '_I love you, too, Dobe_'.

Yes, mornings were definitely Sasuke Uchiha's favorite part of the day. For it was only in the morning that he felt so loved.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

Last part of the two-shot drabble. Believe it or not, for some reason I actually welled up, while writing this Two-shot. Probably because it's my exam period and I really need a break. Whatever. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki did not like mornings.

Even in the middle of summer, the room would still be chilly in the morning.

The sky would be depressingly gray and sometimes dew would cover the windows and plants like tear drops.

Sometimes, the sun, that had barely risen from the horizon would dye his room in horrible bright colors, like today. It would wake him before his alarm clock had a chance to ring. Blind him. And rob him of minutes of well-deserved sleep.

The sun would highlight the state of their bedroom. The state, he knew, his lover hated. The state, he knew would set his lover off. The state, that would start unnecessary arguments between them. The state, he could hide even for a few more minutes, if it weren't for this intrusive sun.

His lover always woke early to enjoy the silence, he knew. Thus he was forced to remain calm for endless minutes. Not speaking. Unmoving.

His lover was like a deer in those bloody moments. It would stare at him. Scrutinize him. And one wrong move, one sound and it would bolt. Pretend it never happened. Maybe lash out. So he kept still, waiting for his lover to have enough. Or for his body to scream bloody murder, if he didn't move soon.

His lover didn't like to cuddle. Not while watching a movie. Not after drinking too much. Not after sex. But in the morning, he would lay on his chest. His lover would listen to his heart-beat, while drawing shapeless patterns on his body. He would match their breathings. So he kept still, enjoying his lover's simple touch.

His lover hated foul odor. So his lover hated morning breath, which was why, he had made it a habit to brush his teeth in the bathroom, before anything else. But in the morning, when his lover had just woken up, he would sniff the air, his breath, and promptly snuggle back into his chest without complain.

When he finally couldn't lay still anymore, he would crack his eyes open, just a little and admire the beauty that was his lover for mere moments in time. He'd run his eyes along the familiar face, down his familiar neck over the familiar body. It was so familiar because he saw it every day. And yet he never grew tired of it. Nothing of it was tiresome. Not the foul attitude his lover displayed ever so often. Not his unhealthy obsession with cleanliness. Not the faint wrinkles that had gathered around his mouth and eyes from frowning so much. And most definitely not the way, his lover never noticed how he was awake in the morning.

When he finally signaled his lover, that he had to move, his lover would peak up at him, puckering his lips, awaiting a kiss, that would not be denied.

Naruto could never help the way, he'd confess his love for the other. Every morning without fail. And he could not help the way his heart went out for the other, when he listened to the faint answer, whispered into the pillows, every morning.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki did not like mornings, until he met Sasuke Uchiha. Now, mornings were his favorite part of the day. For he fell in love with the same person every morning.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Any thoughts?


End file.
